


Hawk's Life 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawk's Life 2

Clints life starts like everyone elses.  
He is a baby,  
Then a child.  
But unlike most people,   
His Daddy doesn't love him.  
His daddy beats him.  
He has a brother, Barney,   
Who loves him and protects him.

His childhood is a whirl,  
Of shouts and abuse.  
It's full of fear,  
And nightmares.  
Then his parents die,  
And he and Barney are sent to,   
Foster homes,  
They don't like it,  
So they run,  
And join a circus.


End file.
